


Keszeg

by nayrria



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Jaskiernek szüksége van egy helyre, ahol elalhat, és az sem érdekli, hogy Geralt milyen állatot tart.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	Keszeg

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim kérésre készült: Szeretnék egy Witcher/Vaják moder!AU-t, ahol Geraltnak és Jaskiernek van egy Roach (vagy Plotka vagy Keszeg) nevű bármilyen háziállata. Lehet téli klisés vagy bármilyen történet. Geralt és Jaskier lehetnek barátok, szeretők, lakótársak, üzlettársak, bármik. Köszönöm!

Az omladozó ház nem sok jóval kecsegtetett. Jaskier kikapcsolta a zenét, kihúzta a fülest. A hirdetésben még mindig kérlelhetetlenül ott állt, hogy lakótárs kerestetik, és még mindig ugyanazt a szemtelenül alacsony összeget írtak bérleti díjnak.

A mai albérletárak mellett csoda volt. Nem volt csoda viszont a ház állapota alapján.

Jaskiernek viszont kellett egy szoba, ahol elalhat, egy zárható szekrény, ahol biztonságban tárolhatja a gitárját, és egy fürdőszoba, ahol nemcsak az arcát és a hónalját tudja megmosni koncert előtt.

– Ha Keszeg nem zavar – vont vállat Geralt, a főbérlő, és betessékelte Jaskiert a házba.

Jaskier azt mondta, hogy nem zavarja semmiféle Keszeg, mire Geralt hümmögött. Jaskier kicsit megbánta, hogy nem kérdezett rá, hogy ugyan milyen állat Keszeg.

Nem hal, mert nem volt akvárium.

Jaskier megkönnyebbült, amikor terráriumot sem látott. Tehát nem pók, skorpió vagy egyéb nem négylábú állat. Jaskier úgy tartotta, hogy minden nem négylábú állat nem háziállat, hanem vagy finom falat (például: csirke), vagy olyasmi, aminek lángszóróval kell nekimenni (például: pók).

Geralt idegesítően szótlan volt, a kávéja istentelenül erős, és Jaskier hiába vetette fel, hogy elmegy tejért, Geralt közölte, hogy ő nem üdítőt iszik reggel.

Szóval Jaskier kávéja is tejmentes maradt, a bögre meg csorba, de volt.

Jaskierről meg nem lehetett mondani, hogy nem értékelte az apróságokat.

Eltelt két hét, és Jaskier még mindig nem találkozott Keszeggel.

– Rossz napom volt – jegyezte meg Geraltnak, aki a konyhában ült, és sört ivott üvegből. Azzal nem kínálta meg Jaskiert.

Geralt szokásához híven nem válaszolt.

Jaskier nem adta fel:

– Kétszer is megkergettek, aztán elhagytam a kalapomat.

– Hmm.

– Abban volt a pénz, amit az éneklésért kaptam.

Geralt ivott.

Jaskier már éppen felemlegette volna, hogy nem felejtette el a bérleti díjat, csak hát, most nem tud fizetni, amikor valami megmozdult a bokájánál, és az az izé nekidőlt a lábának.

Összerándult.

Az izé beleharapott a lábujjába.

Jaskier káromkodott, lenézett az asztal alá. Sárga szempár nézett vissza rá. Pislogás nélkül.

– Keszeg – mondta Geralt.

Jaskier nem káromkodott. Végül is azt mondta, hogy nem zavarja Keszeg. Végül is nem volt hat lába. Éles karmai viszont voltak, amit éppen Jaskier farmerébe akasztott. Meg sunyi pofája kényelmetlenül hegyes fogakkal.

– Keszeg – ismételte lassan Jaskier. – Keszeg egy macska?

Geralt nem válaszolt. Felállt az asztaltól. Az üveget beejtette a szemetesbe, és felment az emeletre.

Persze Jaskier hiába reménykedett benne, hogy Keszeg felugrik, és követi a gazdáját. A macska nem mozdult, csak annyira, hogy a karmos lábával átölelje Jaskier bokáját.

Jaskier megrezzent.

Keszeg a lábfejére tette a fejét. Szokatlanul puha volt. Meleg. Ártalmatlan.

Jaskier vádlija zsibbadt. Lehajolt, hogy arrébb húzza a macskát, de ahogy hozzáért, Keszeg dorombolni kezdett.

Jaskier megvakarta a fülét, és ő is, meg a macska is maradt ott, ahol volt.

Végül is ennyi kényelmetlenség belefér, nem?


End file.
